


As We Said Our Goodbyes

by SayuriRoseKandoit



Series: Your Eyes [1]
Category: Glee, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriRoseKandoit/pseuds/SayuriRoseKandoit





	As We Said Our Goodbyes

Monday

Noah "Puck" Puckerman was feeling a bit off. He couldn't explain it…but he knew it had something to do with Humm- no, Kurt. Puck wasn't sure what he felt, but all he knew was that he was NOT, under any circumstances, falling for the soprano.

Tuesday

Puck had thrown Kurt into the dumpster. He was proving that he was not falling for the gay kid. At least, that's what he told himself. But when he really thought about it, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he did have some hidden feelings for Kurt. Nah, there's no way a "stud" like him would even think he was gay.

Wednesday

Puck caught Kurt staring at him in Spanish. When he looked up, he saw Kurt avert his eyes back to Mr. Schuester. Man, he thought to himself, those eyes….how can they be so icy, yet so emotional? The next time they had Glee, Puck knew exactly what song he was going to sing and to whom it would go to. He smirked.

Thursday

In Spanish class, Puck made eye contact with Kurt and gave him his signature smirk. Kurt's eyes widened. Puck was hoping for that reaction. He got to appreciate those gorgeous – wait, gorgeous? – baby blues again. Oh Kurt Hummel…if only you knew what will happen tomorrow.

Friday

"So?" Mr. Schue asked. "Who would like to start us off?"

"I would," Puck answered.

Everyone, including Kurt, turned and looked at him. Their eyes followed Puck to the front of the choir room.

"I would like to sing "Your Eyes" from RENT. If you don't mind Mr. Schue?"

"Not a problem."

Puck picked up his guitar, strummed the notes and began to sing.

 _Your Eyes_

 _As We Said Our Goodbyes_

 _Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind_

 _And I Find I Can't Hide From_

Puck's gaze made contact with Kurt, silently telling him that this song was for him.

 _Your Eyes_

 _The Ones That Took Me By Surprise_

 _The Night You Came Into My Life_

 _Where There's Moonlight_

 _I See Your Eyes_

Kurt looked unsure. Puck knew that he was seeing that Blaine kid from Dalton Academy. But he didn't care. He had to tell Kurt how he felt before Kurt was completely taken away from him.

 _How'd I Let You Slip Away_

 _When I'm Longing So To Hold You_

 _Now I'd Die For One More Day_

 _'Cause There's Something I Should_

 _Have Told You_

 _Yes There's Something I Should Have_

 _Told You_

'Now or never man' Puck thought. He took the risk and dived headfirst.

 _When I Looked Into Your Eyes_

 _Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?_

 _You Were The Song All Along_

 _And Before The Song Dies_

 _I Should Tell You I Should Tell You_

 _I Have Always Loved You_

 _You Can See It In My Eyes_

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Noah Puckerman has feelings for me?' Kurt stood up and walked towards the front of the room. With the last notes still in his ears, he stood in front of Puck, leaned up and kissed him in front of the entire Glee club.

Looking into Kurt's eyes, Puck already knew what the soprano wanted to say.

"I love you too, Noah Puckerman."


End file.
